You Heard?
by Chichi1874
Summary: Kaho,21, and Sonamia,25, have a big fight. Kaho becomes depressed and starts to like the 23 yr old Li. Li starts to look at Kaho differently, but can the Prince ever make Kaho happy again? only time will tell! read and find out! Caution lemony situations
1. Sadness

Original idea from CATGIRL26  
  
"You...Heard..."  
  
"Li! I hate you!" screamed a very frustrated Kaho. Sonamia was supposed to pick her up in 15 minutes, and she was running very late. She had just gotten out of the shower when a very pissed Li confronted her with the news that the 'piece of junk', meaning the humidity room, had just broken down AGAIN.  
  
"Maybe if that piece of crap worked right, then you wouldn't have to keep fixing it all the time!" Li growled, "I didn't even do anything this time, I turned on the humidity and the damn thing nearly blew up!"  
  
"I'll fix it later, I have a date," and with that, Kaho stalked out of the room to get ready.  
  
45 minutes later..  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT ASSHOLE?!?!?!?" Kaho yelled. She had managed to get ready in 13 minutes, a new record for her, and all to have Sonamia late. Again. Just then, the doorbell rang and Kaho took a minute to compose herself before opening it to reveal a very sheepish Sonamia.  
  
"Hey Kaho, sorry I'm late," he stammered nervously. "I uhhh had to uhhh help my neighbor move some furniture and I kinda lost track of time heh heh." Kaho was just happy that he actually showed up, and that she looked extremely good for the time she had to prepare. She just giggled and flounced out the door to meet him, not noticing his disheveled appearance, or the fact that he smelled slightly of a woman's perfume. Sonamia offered her his arm, with a sigh of relief, and led her to his car.  
  
Li growled in disgust, having watched the exchange. "Humph, no woman should be treated like that," he mumbled to himself, "even if she is loud and obnoxious." He thought some training would be a good idea at the moment, and then he realized that Kaho had not fixed the humidity room. "Damn that woman! Now I can't even train, and if I have to spend even 1 minute talking to that ditzy mother of hers I'll puke. I never knew anyone could be that damned HAPPY all the time. I wonder if she's on some sort of medication."  
  
Li took a quick shower after raiding the fridge, then decided that he would go to bed. He was more tired than usual, and he felt like his bed might do him some good, for once. He usually didn't sleep in his own room, it being right beside Kaho's and all, but he definitely did not feel like sleeping in a tree or on the ground somewhere when he was so sore. He had really been training a lot lately, and although he hated to admit it to himself, he had been overdoing it.  
  
Later  
  
"Whee, Sonamia! That movie was great! Ohhhh! And that band at the club! I can't believe you got them to play a song just for me! You are such a great boyfriend!" It didn't occur to Kaho that Sonamia had probably taken at least five other girls to the same movie, the same club, and had the same band play the same song, just for them. "C'mon in," she murmured, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
"Are your parents around?" asked Sonamia. He was in the mood to "sleep over" and he didn't like the idea of Kaho's parents hearing them.  
  
"No, and Li is probably off training somewhere, or brooding about how I wouldn't fix the humidity room..."  
  
"Good" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Kaho's waist and placing a kiss on her parted lips. They moved over to the couch and plopped down, without breaking the kiss. Soon, Kaho decided she did, in fact, need to breathe in order to live. She broke the kiss and smiled shyly at Sonamia, who smiled back reassuringly. Kaho was always a little bit shy when it came to anything sexual, despite the façade of complete confidence she had built. She had to have confidence in herself, nobody else did.  
  
Kaho gasped sharply when she felt Sonamia's hand slip under her shirt to unsnap her bra. His hands moved around to her front and lifted her shirt over her head, then slipped off the bra. He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed the nipples with his thumbs. She giggled softly as she slipped off his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping her hands inside and pressing them up against his chest.  
  
Kaho adjusted herself so that she was straddling Sonamia's lap, facing him, and she lowered her head to his chest to kiss his rippling muscles. Sonamia gave a soft, throaty laugh, and Kaho smirked. He was ticklish. She moved her head up to tease his ear with her tongue before whispering "Let's say we go upstairs to my room, and continue this in private."  
  
Sonamia was all to happy to oblige, and he lifted her onto the floor and, after they had collected their previously discarded clothing, followed her upstairs.  
  
Once closed up in the privacy of Kaho's room, Sonamia hastily pulled off the rest of Kaho's clothing and tossed her casually onto the bed. He climbed under the covers with her after he had freed himself of his remaining clothing. Almost immediately after he had jumped into the bed, Sonamia had positioned himself over her and was thrusting wildly in and out of her. Kaho moaned and groaned, feeling her orgasm build up, and then she felt Sonamia explode inside her, without warning or the slightest hint of restraint on his behalf. She sighed and whimpered at the loss of her release. He then rolled off of her and promptly fell asleep.  
  
It was always like this. Sonamia would seduce her till she practically begged to be fulfilled, and then take his own pleasure, leaving her unsatisfied. She always felt so empty and unloved after sex with Sonamia. She had stopped calling it "lovemaking" a long time ago. In almost four years of being with him, she had never once been able to reach the release she craved. She sighed. She loved him so much, but she didn't know if she could go through life with a man who didn't seem to realize that she was a woman with sexual needs. He never even tried to hold back. When she had first started sleeping with Sonamia, she would talk to her girlfriends and hear how great their sex lives were, and how good their boyfriends were in bed. Kaho had always attributed her dissatisfaction to the fact that they were unused to each other, and that she had been a virgin before Sonamia. Maybe her expectations were too high, after all, she really had nothing to compare to. Maybe she was the problem and there was something wrong with her. She whimpered softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Either way, whether it was her or Sonamia, she was very unhappy and had no idea what to do. After about ten more minutes on this depressing train of thought, Kaho drifted off to sleep, with a sad little frown on her otherwise beautiful face.  
  
Kaho awoke to a nudge in her side and a soft kiss on her forehead. It was still dark out and she was slightly confused. It was Sonamia and he wanted more. She sighed as he realized she was awake and moved to position himself for another round. He thrust into her gently, being as tired as he was after their previous bout and Kaho moaned her pleasure. She knew what would happen in the end, but she figured she could at least enjoy the pleasure while it lasted.  
  
Li awoke to the sound of very loud, very urgent grunts and moans of pleasure coming from the next room. He groaned. He hated it when this happened. The noises would make him think of just how long it had been since he had actually had a woman, and then he would think of how incredibly sexy Kaho could be. In the rare moments when she wasn't screaming at him or drooling over that silly little human of hers, he actually found her to be somewhat attractive. These thoughts, of course, would get him thinking about what it would be like if it were him causing Kaho to moan and cry out in pleasure. Of course the night would always end with very little sleep and a tent situated in Li's lap. He sighed and rolled over, covering his head with a pillow in a vain attempt to block out the world around him.  
  
"C'mon Kaho," Sonamia grunted, " let me hear you call out my name." Kaho opened her lips, trying to form the syllables, but all that came out was a string of incoherent moans. "Say it baby, I want to hear my name on your sweet lips, let me hear it baby let me hear it!" he persisted.  
  
"Oohh, uhmmm, ah ah! Harder!" she cried, "Please! Harder!.. OH LI!"  
  
2 seconds afterward  
  
Li sat bolt upright in his bed, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wide open. He looked around the dark room and scratched his head. "Damn, it's really been too long," he murmured to himself, "I could have sworn I heard that baka woman scream my name." Just then, he heard a very angry yell coming from Kaho's room.  
  
"I can't believe you just called out LI'S name while WE were making love!" screamed Sonamia.  
  
"Making love? Is that what you call it?" Kaho shot back heatedly. "Last time I checked, BOTH partners are supposed to enjoy it!"  
  
Li snickered in the other room. So the woman had called out to him when she was in bed with her silly little human. But what was this? The weakling couldn't even please her properly.  
  
"You've been sleeping with him haven't you?" Sonamia demanded.  
  
"What?!? I did NOT have sex with Li. Just because we live together does NOT mean we sleep together as well!"  
  
"You lying little whore!" he screamed.  
  
Li smirked, pressing his ear closer to the wall in order to hear better. He enjoyed listening to the arguments between them. It reminded him of his parents.  
  
"Excuse me?!?" Kaho was appalled.  
  
"Yeah you heard me, you little slut. You are lying to me and I can tell. You've been sleeping with him. No wonder you are always giving in to his demands, like the little bitch you are."  
  
"The only dog in this house is you Sonamia!" she hissed. "Get out of my house!"  
  
Sonamia continued ranting, paying little attention to Kaho's screams and shouts. "Sleeping with Li. I thought even YOU couldn't go so low as to sleep with Li. Sure, I haven't exactly been Mr. Faithful but ." he trailed off, remembering that Kaho did not know about the three other girls he was currently dating.  
  
"Wha. What?" Kaho was pale and her eyes were wide with disbelief. "You. You've been cheating on me?" she whispered.  
  
"Wait a minute Kaho," Sonamia pleaded. "Give me a chance to explain!" He didn't want to lose Kaho, she was rich and beautiful, she would make a perfect trophy wife to show off in the sports world.  
  
"There is nothing to explain." Kaho said harshly. "Get out of my house and off of my property right now or I will call the security guards. You have exactly 5 minutes."  
  
"But Kaho."  
  
"4 minutes and 37 seconds. You had better get moving Sonamia." she said calmly, moving over to the security system console on her wall.  
  
Sonamia was dumbfounded. Where were the tears and anguished cries? They had broken up before, but it was different this time. Kaho would usually start yelling and throwing anything within reach. Then she would start sobbing uncontrollably and he would leave, knowing she would forgive him soon enough. This time though, he saw no tears, and heard no sobs. She merely stood, completely naked, with her finger over the security alert button, ready to push it at any moment. Her eyes were cold and she did not look away when he met her gaze.  
  
She looked at the clock on her desk. "2 minutes Sonamia." She was thoroughly disgusted with him, after she had been so faithful, he had the nerve to cheat on her, and then accuse her of sleeping with Li. As if. Li was a cold, hateful bastard, and she wished he had never come to earth. But then, why was the cocky prince always on her mind, and more importantly, why did she call out his name while she was in bed with Sonamia.  
  
Sonamia put on his clothes, and Kaho watched him leave. Out of her room, out of her house, and out of her life. Only after she was sure he was out of hearing range did she start crying.  
  
Kaho collapsed onto her bed and gave in to the wracking sobs that overtook her. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Why did Sonamia cheat on me? Am I not good enough for him? Why?"  
  
Li felt his stomach flop, listening to Kaho's one-sided conversation. He desperately wanted to go into her room and tell her she was wrong. Tell her that it was Sonamia who was unworthy. Unworthy of her love. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was all right. That she was beautiful, then make passionate love to her, and show her what pleasure was. But he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He was a Saiya-jin Prince, and she was a weak little human, albeit a beautiful one, but still a human. His pride would not allow him to care for her. If he did, and if she should reject his affections, it would be unbearable. He sighed unhappily and rolled over, listening to her cry herself to sleep. 


	2. Happiness

The next morning, Li woke up to the bright sun shining in his eyes. It was only 6:00 and nobody else would be up yet. 'Good' he thought, 'the perfect time to get up and train.' Li rolled out of his bed and stumbled into the hallway, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants.  
  
Li stopped just outside of Kaho's room. He wondered if she was all right, Sonamia had been pretty hard on her last night. Of course, Li was biased on the subject. It was his name she had called out, and not Sonamia's. Just thinking about that made Li's stomach do a little tiny flip-flop, and he couldn't resist taking a look at the sleeping Kaho. Nobody was around to see, so that meant no one would know of his weakness in caring for the little human woman.  
  
He pushed the door open, just enough so he could squeeze through. He was glad that the Briefs' house was very well maintained; he couldn't imagine what he would have done if the door had squeaked and caused Kaho to wake up. He would be mortified if he were caught in her room, so he had to be careful. He moved quietly over to her bed and looked upon the sleeping form. A thick blanket covered her so he didn't see anything he shouldn't, although he did see one long, creamy pale leg sticking out, exposed all the way up to her thigh. His eyes fell upon her tear streaked face, and he felt a wave of sympathy wash over him.  
  
Suddenly Kaho stirred and Li silently cursed himself for giving in to such a weakness. He was sure that the woman would wake up and discover him in her room. Luckily for him she did not wake up. He let out a sigh of relief as she rolled over, and then a soft gasp. When Kaho had moved, the blanket hadn't, and now a generous amount of cleavage was exposed to him. Li felt himself heating up and he knew that he had to get out of there, fast. He took one last look at her sad little face, and fled.  
  
Li practically flew the rest of the way down the hall, towards the bathroom. He sat on the bathroom floor, with his back against the closed door, trying to get the image of the blue haired female out of his head. Her skin had looked so soft and her hair so silky. He knew if he had stayed one moment longer, her wouldn't have been able to leave. He was painfully aroused as it was, and he sighed, seeing the huge bulge in his normally baggy pants. With a groan, he pushed himself off the floor, and stepped out of his pants and into a VERY cold shower.  
  
Kaho awoke to the sound of her alarm, and wished that she could make blasts and beams and all that cool stuff. If she could, she would blast that noisy piece of crap on her dresser to alarm clock hell. She giggled at the thought of being able to raise her meager Ki and fight along side the Z Senshi. She always wondered why Rika had given up fighting. Kaho would give anything to be able to fight like Li and the others. "There you go again Kaho," she murmured. "Thinking about Li. He's caused you enough trouble." She whimpered, thinking of last night, and Sonamia. This really was the end, he had gone way over the line with that crack about her being Li's bitch. The strangest thing was, now she that she had decided to kick Sonamia out of her life for good, she found herself not caring as much as she thought she would. She would be lonely, but it didn't seem like the end of the world. Sonamia was a cheating bastard, and a fool to give up a woman like herself. She shrugged and rolled out of bed to go get herself some breakfast.  
  
After Li's shower, he had felt better and gone outside to do some training. He walked out of the large house, and started towards the humidity room, only to realize it was still broken. 'That damn woman didn't fix the humidity room.' He thought angrily to himself. Now he would have to go remind her, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing her so soon after what had happened earlier this morning. He walked back to the house and paused a moment outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself against the naughty little thoughts his mind was dreaming up, and desperately hoping that he would be able to control his lower body when he saw her.  
  
Kaho looked up to see Li enter the kitchen, with the usual scowl on his face.  
  
"I made some breakfast Li," she said, "help yourself." To her surprise, Li obeyed, scooping a large helping of fried eggs and some bacon onto a plate. He then sat down at the table in the chair across from her, refusing to meet her gaze. Li began shoveling food into his mouth as Kaho looked on in awe. It never ceased to amaze her how much food a Mancould cram into himself. Li's eating habits rivaled Goku's, even though Goku was much bigger. She did have to give some credit to Li though. Where Goku would eat everything in sight without restraint, and usually end up with at least half of it on his face, Li ate with control, and she never saw him with anything left on his face, not even the tiniest crumb. Of course, Li was a little more refined than Goku, being a prince and all. Now that she thought about it, for all his rudeness, Li's manners were quite good. He just had to learn not to voice every complaint and he would be quite an appealing man. She blushed at the thought of herself on Li's arm, unaware that the Prince Charming himself was watching her daydream.  
  
"That tasted like rotten and moldy plastic." Li said. He figured the only way to keep himself in control was to be mean, and keep her away from him.  
  
Kaho stared at him, broken out of her reverie by the harsh comment. "Well Li," she said, trying not to let him bait her into a fight, "maybe you should learn to cook for yourself if you don't want to eat my crappy food." Her attempt to stay cool wasn't working and she felt her anger rise with the look Li gave her.  
  
"Cooking is a your job." he sneered. "I have to train so that this crappy ball of dirt won't be destroyed when the tin cans come to attack. I can't even train right now because YOU haven't fixed the humidity room."  
  
"We can do without you Li!" she yelled. "I wish you had never been resurrected! I wish you had never come back to Earth! I wish I had never met you Li!" She immediately regretted her words when she saw the look on Li's face.  
  
Li reached out one gloved hand to stroke her cheek and he spoke in a gentle tone. "I know you don't mean that." His face softened, and Kaho wondered if she had hurt his feelings, until she saw a smirk spread over his face. "Then who would you fantasize about while your inadequate little baka human is satisfying himself with your body?"  
  
Kaho paled at his words. "You heard?" she whispered meekly.  
  
"Every bit." She looked away, and Li saw the pain in her eyes, and he felt that familiar old pang of sympathy wash over him again. He actually felt bad for hurting her feelings. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. His voice was soft and his eyes were caring when he spoke. "Despite what you may think of me, I don't find what Sonamia did to you funny at all. No woman should be treated that way." He released her chin and hardened his voice a little, his eyes still soft as he looked at the distraught young woman in front of him. "The humidity machine is broken," he said. "Fix it." He walked out of the room leaving Kaho alone to try and figure out what just happened.  
  
As Kaho was fixing the humidity room later that day, her train of thoughts pulled in at the Li station. She had been trying to figure out what had happened in the kitchen, she just did not understand Li at all. One moment he was being a total jerk and the next, he was being sympathetic with her. When he had told her about what he thought of Sonamia's treatment of her, she knew he wasn't playing with her again. She had seen the caring in his eyes and it warmed her heart a little to know that she wasn't totally alone. With her parents gone all the way to North America for a month, she really had no one to talk to, except for Rika, and now her heart was a little happier knowing that she could turn to Li if she really needed to.  
  
She sighed softly. Li. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He had been on her mind all the time, stomping angrily around inside her head. She figured that was a pretty good description, because even in her wildest dreams she could not imagine Li dancing around, even inside someone's head. She giggled at the mental picture of a little itty-bitty Li stomping around all over her brain.  
  
Her mind started to wander again. He was very handsome, her mother was right. His large body, bursting with all those rock hard muscles. That wild hair, dangling over his eyes. His facial structure was finely chiseled, like a prince's should be, the sharp features combining to make the picture of perfection. Those eyes of his were chilling, completely black to shield all emotion, like coal keeping diamonds inside. The way they looked at her was enough to make her shiver, though she was undecided as to whether that shivering would be from fright, or utter delight. Her mind continued on this particular route, until she came into the dirtier section of her thoughts. She found herself thinking about the other parts of Li's body, particularly the specifically male part. She thought of Li in his tight battle suit pants and a delighted shiver ran through her. Those pants definitely did not leave much to the imagination, and she knew that Li rarely wore the undergarments she had bought for him. She wondered what it would feel like to be pressed up against that hard body of his. Li probably knew exactly how to please a woman, unlike certain humans. She sighed again and went back to her work, only to realize she was already done.  
  
She got up off the floor, to see Li standing in the doorway. She did not know how long he had been standing there, and he didn't look like he was going to tell. "Ummm, I'm all done." She said. "Tell me if you have any problems with it." He nodded his head and watched her leave. He had seen the dreamy look in her eyes and couldn't help wondering what she was thinking about.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Kaho had fixed the humidity room, and she had been trying to avoid Li. She needed time to sort out these feelings she had for him. She had never felt this way over any man before, even Sonamia. "Oh Li what's happening? I can't stoop thinking about you." She whispered. The only response was a soft meow from the cat curled up in her lap. It was late, about 1:00 AM and Kaho couldn't sleep. She had sat up in her big bed to think and it was getting her nowhere. After trying to sort out her own feelings for the ManPrince, she had wanted to cry. She saw no other explanation for her strange behavior: she was in love. 'I should be happy,' she thought miserably, 'I am in love, but Li hates me. He could never love me back.'  
  
"Why, Li?" she asked out loud. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?"  
  
"I don't know." Came a voice from behind her. She whipped around to see Li standing in the doorway, clad in only a pair of black silk pajama pants. His legs were spread apart slightly and his strong, muscular arms were crossed over his bare chest. "That's a question I seem to be asking myself a lot lately as well."  
  
"Li? Wha. What are you doing here?" Kaho stammered.  
  
"I don't know Kaho," he whispered. "Why don't you tell me?" He took a step closer, noticing how closely Kaho's eyes followed him, with a visible mixture of fear, confusion, and lust.  
  
"I. I." Kaho suddenly felt very hot, watching him move stealthily towards her in the dim lighting of the room. She noticed his movements were graceful and smooth. She noticed how his rock hard muscles moved under his tanned skin. She noticed the way he watched her with his clear black eyes. Most of all, she noticed the way he looked so damn good in those silk pants.  
  
"Shhhhh." He moved closer now, and she could smell the clean scent of him. She loved the way Li smelled, even when he had been training hard for hours and had not yet taken a shower. Tonight she smelled something other than soap and shampoo though. She could smell her own arousal, thick in the warm air. She looked up at Li from her seat on the bed, and was immediately lost in the deep, black pools that were his eyes.  
  
Li smirked, noting the way she was looking at him. Quietly, he moved closer to her, so they were almost touching. "Why don't you tell me," he whispered, "exactly what you do to me." He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers lightly down her jaw line to her chin.  
  
Kaho gasped, and Li looked at her, questioningly. "You're skin." she murmured, beginning to blush. "It's so soft." Li had never actually touched her without his gloves on. She had always thought of Li as having rough, dry skin, and callused hands.  
  
Li laughed softly. "Why do you think I wear gloves? A gentle hand is needed when one wants to touch something so delicate." He reached out and touched her face again, this time leaving his hand there for longer. He wanted to touch more than her face. He wanted to touch every part of her body, to please her, and take his own pleasure in return. He wanted to feel her body against his, to hold her in his arms and make love to her till she cried out his name, over and over. He had known she wanted him, but now he knew she loved him. A part of his mind screamed at him, telling him that she was unworthy of Manroyalty. It told him to stop right now, and leave. He told it to shut up.  
  
Kaho was stiff as he cupped her chin in his hand. She was so confused. What were these feelings? She had never felt this way about Sonamia before, and she felt bad for having such feelings for Li. She softened as soon as Li's lips met her own, and allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth.  
  
Li was reeling. She tasted so sweet, but she seemed so unsure of herself. He pulled away from her, remembering that she could not hold her breath nearly as long as he. She looked flushed, and she licked her lips. A nervous habit, but she had no idea of what it was doing to Li. She looked at him and saw the desire and need in his eyes. She flushed even more and turned away. He smirked and pulled her into his lap. He brought his lips to hers once again, and he wrapped his powerful arms around her.  
  
Kaho pressed her soft body against Li's and wrapped her arms tentatively around his shoulders. Li's lips parted, allowing her to invade his mouth with her tongue. She was shy at first, but grew bolder by the minute, teasing him, and mimicking what she wanted him to do with his lower body.  
  
Li felt her heat rising through the thin nightgown she wore. Actually, it was just a white, button up shirt, with long sleeves, barely reaching past her mid-thigh, and she was wearing nothing but a pair of silk panties underneath. His hands moved around to her front, and started popping open the buttons. She let out a protesting whimper as he broke the kiss, and he looked at her. She flushed hotly as she realized how desperate she must look to him. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, but when she went get off of his lap, she found she couldn't move. His arms were like heavy chains, imprisoning her there, but the real reason she couldn't move was his eyes. He held her in his gaze, his eyes locked on hers. She had never seen Li look so incredibly vulnerable. It unnerved her, and at once she knew the feeling of love she had for him was returned full force.  
  
Kaho felt an invisible tension leave Li's body as she settled back into place, not before he discarded of her nightshirt though. He brushed his lips lightly against hers for mere seconds, and began to move downward. He trailed light kisses down her jaw and neck, moving across her collarbone and further down. She sighed with pleasure as she felt his lips on her breast, a light kiss turned passionate. His tongue flicked across the hard nub of her nipple and he blew lightly, causing her to shiver. She felt one of Li's arms leaving her waist, to attend to the neglected breast. He massaged and pinched her, earning little squeaks and moans in response. He nuzzled the glorious mound of her left breast, and moved his mouth across to the other one, switching his hold around her waist as well. Kaho squeaked in surprise and pleasure when she felt Li nip her lightly with his teeth. He removed his mouth from her breasts and smirked at her devastated expression.  
  
"So," he said, "you want more?" His voice was throaty, and she could see the teasing glint in his eyes. She blushed heavily as realization dawned on her once again. Oh she wanted him all right, she wanted him more than she was ever willing to admit, but he was going to make her say it.  
  
Kaho was surprised as she felt his hand delve under the soft silk of her panties, and she was embarrassed at how wet she was. She closed her eyes as his fingers teased her womanhood, and whimpered when his had left her wanting more. Kaho's eyes widened as he licked his fingers, tasting her juices on his own skin. Sonamia had rarely done anything like that with his hands, and when he had, he had crudely wiped his wet, sticky hand off on the sheets.  
  
Li was painfully aroused now, and he decided that he needed to speed things up a bit. As much as he wanted to take this slowly, he didn't know if he could stand this torture much longer. He brought his hand down again, and took a fistful of her panties in his hand, before ripping them clean off of her body. He chuckled as he heard Kaho's soft gasp, and he tossed the wet, ripped undergarment over his shoulder and onto the floor behind him.  
  
She was now completely naked, and on his lap, wishing he were naked too. She could feel his aroused state clearly through the smooth silk of his pants and she moved slightly, rubbing herself against the hard bulge. Li closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, moving himself up to meet the gentle pushes of her hips. He suddenly pushed her off of him and Kaho cried out in protest. Her cries were silenced as she suddenly realized what he was doing. He had flipped her on her back and spread her legs with his hands, and kissed her most intimate place. She gasped and shuddered with pleasure. Sonamia had never ever done this to her before, and she was nervous. She had taken him with her mouth before, but he had never used his in return.  
  
Li plunged his tongue into her opening, encouraged by her moans and soft cries. He felt her hands on the back of his head, urging him to please her. He swirled his tongue around, deep inside her, searching for secret pleasure spots, and when he found one, he pushed his tongue hard at it, making her cry out and bringing her to the point of release.  
  
Kaho shuddered with each wave of pleasure that washed over her. She had never felt anything like it before and she was too dazed to realize that Li had just done what Sonamia never could. She finally recovered from her orgasm to find Li watching her intently. He looked pleased with himself, and she was pleased with him too. She moved quickly to bring her mouth against his, tasting herself on him. She moved her hands down to the waist of his pants and started to push down. He helped her rid them of the last barrier between them, and smirked as he saw her surprise.  
  
He was huge. For such a short man, he had been extremely well endowed. She reached out a hand, and gently stroked his hard shaft, blushing as she realized that he was much bigger than Sonamia had been, both in length and thickness. She pushed Li onto his back, and she moved her head down to kiss his manhood and return the pleasure he had given her. She was surprised at her eagerness as she took him into her mouth. She had never enjoyed doing this with Sonamia, but she couldn't seem to stop herself when it came to Li. She raised her head, to see that Li's eyes were closed tightly and on his face was a look of pure ecstasy.  
  
Her mouth was so warm, and he moaned as her tongue caressed the tip of his shaft. She trailed her tongue along the length of him and began moving her head in slow bobbing movements, increasing the pressure of her lips around him. He finally grabbed the back of her head, surging upward, and emptied himself into her mouth. She licked up all of the sticky white liquid she could, before moving back up, and straddling his hips.  
  
Kaho rubbed her naked womanhood up against him and moaned at the feeling of intense pleasure that came over her. Li rolled them over, so that he was on top, and she was on her back. "Li," she said breathlessly. "Take me!" She spread her thighs apart, and allowed him to position himself between them. With a single thrust, he was deep inside her and both partners gasped.  
  
Li buried his face in her shoulder to keep from crying out. Despite Sonamia's disgusting misuse of her body, she was extremely tight around him, almost painfully so. He worried that he may be hurting Kaho, but one look at her told him to continue. He started moving slowly in and out of her, and she gasped at the instant pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move faster. Li braced his arms above her head and started to pump as hard as he figured her frail human body could take. Soon she was bucking so hard, he practically had to restrain her. He liked having so much power over the woman under him. She couldn't even control her own body anymore she was so excited. Her hands clawed at his back and left markings on him, which he knew would be there the next day.  
  
Kaho gasped as the orgasm hit her, hard. This was the fifth one and Li still rode her hard. He wasn't getting tired and he wasn't about to let himself go. She ran her hands up and down his back and she heard him gasp as she brushed her fingers over a slight dip at the base of his spine. His tail spot. A devilish grin spread over her face as she pushed it again, this time slightly harder. She knew that Li's tail didn't hurt him the way Goku's had, but she knew it was still sensitive. She began to massage the spot where it once was, rubbing and pinching lightly, rewarded by Li's grunts and groans of pleasure. She felt him shaking slightly, he didn't want to let go just yet and he was pouring every ounce of self control he had into resisting her touch. She was determined to gain the upperhand, and she pushed, while rubbing hard at the same time. Li cried out as he exploded inside of her, rocking with the waves of pleasure rushing through him.  
  
He fell back on to his side, panting and pulling Kaho against him. He frowned at her for pushing him over the edge like that, and she only smiled and snuggled into his chest. Pulling the blankets over them both, she sighed happily and closed her eyes. Li wrapped an arm around her, and settled down for a night of well deserved sleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Li awoke to the bright sunlight shining through the window, and a little tickle on his nose. He opened his eyes slowly, to find a lock of bright blue hair resting on his face, and the head to which that blue hair belonged resting on his chest. Connected to that head was the rest of the body of a young woman by the name of Kaho Briefs. He was slightly confused at first, realizing he was not in his own room and he had a naked woman curled up next to him, but a lazy grin spread over his face as he remembered the events of the preceding night.  
  
Kaho stretched, half asleep, and snuggled next to the warm, hard body of Li. She placed a soft kiss on his chest to let him know that she was awake now, and she felt him running his fingers along her nude back. She blushed and looked shyly at Li, who was yawning and trying to rid himself of the sleepy look he had acquired since waking up. Her smile became wider, thinking of how unbelievably cute Li looked when he was all sleepy looking with that silly little smile on his face. She lifted her head up for a kiss before asking, "What time is it?"  
  
Li looked over at the clock on her dresser and replied, "1:00 in the afternoon."  
  
"1:00?!?!?" Kaho screamed. "Oh my GOD! How could I have overslept this late???"  
  
Li chuckled softly, "Well, we did tire each other out last night woman." He murmured, pulling her back against him.  
  
"Li," she said, "I have a meeting to go to in an hour and I really really have to get ready soon." She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and he reluctantly relinquished his hold on the small woman in his arms. Not without a very passionate kiss though. She rolled out of the bed and ran to the small bathroom connected to her bedroom. Li got up, grumbling about women and meetings and anything he could think of while he followed Kaho to the bathroom. "What do you think you're doing Li?" Kaho asked as she saw him get up and follow her.  
  
"Do you expect me to stay all sweaty woman? I am coming to take a shower, of course." He replied, smirking.  
  
"Oh no you're not!" she squealed, "If you come in with me, you know I'll never make it to that meeting!"  
  
"And why is that?" he asked, knowing Kaho was a little squeamish about the subject of sex. She blushed and made no further argument as Li stepped into the shower stall behind her.  
  
Kaho tried to pretend that Li wasn't naked in the shower with her, but it was exceedingly difficult, as he kept touching her and caressing her most sensitive spots. It was getting really hard not to turn around and slam him up against the wall in order to make passionate love to him, not that she could slam him up against the wall anyway.  
  
Almost as if he could read her mind, Li decided he had had enough fooling around. He grabbed Kaho and propped her up against the wall, pushing her up so she wasn't touching the floor anymore. He pressed against her hard enough so that she would stay against the wall, but not hard enough to hurt her. He spread her legs quickly and pushed himself in, relishing the feel of her warmth surrounding him. Kaho gasped and pleaded for him to be quick, and he complied, knowing that she had a meeting to get to.  
  
He pumped hard and quick, bringing them both to the ecstasy of climax within minutes. Kaho cried out her release and wrapped her legs tightly around Li's waist, while he merely grunted with satisfaction.  
  
Li pulled himself out and supported the still wobbly Kaho while he helped her wash herself and shampoo her hair. Then she jumped out to get ready for her meeting while Li stayed in the shower to get cleaned up.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Kaho sat through the meeting, completely bored. She just couldn't stop yawning and every time she did, the other board members would glare at her. 'Damn Li' she thought. 'Thanks to him, I'm making an ass of myself, and I probably won't be able to walk properly for a month.' She shifted uncomfortably on her chair. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.' She sighed and checked her watch. Only an hour of boring, lecherous old men left to go.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Li tried to train after he had gotten out of the shower. He started out in the humidity room, but decided to go out in the fresh air. He needed to think. He just couldn't get that silly woman out of his head. Li had always prided himself on having superb control over his urges, but from the first time he had laid eyes upon that damn Kaho, all he could think about was sex, sex, SEX! Once he had gotten to know her, he had learned to enjoy more than her sparkling eyes and curvaceous body. He had started looking forward to seeing her, and sparring with her, verbally of course. It had only occurred to him recently that he was actually in love with her, and the thought had appalled him at first. He couldn't stand the thought of the weak little woman having so much power over him, but after he had let the idea of possibly mating with her, and creating some little demi-Saiya-jins, sink in, he found himself thinking that it wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Just thinking about Kaho sent little heat waves throughout his body, and an all too familiar ache in his groin. He looked over at the Capsule Corp. office building with growing curiosity (not to mention a certain growing body part) as to whether or not Kaho's meeting was over yet.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Kaho almost jumped for joy when her meeting was finally over. She hadn't been paying much attention to the boring lectures at all. She had been thinking about Li the whole time and had only managed to get herself rather heated up. She practically ran all the way to her office, where her secretary greeted her with a smile and told her that someone was waiting in her office. Kaho was puzzled. "Do I have any meetings?" she asked, uncertainly.  
  
"No Ms. Briefs," the secretary replied. "He said he was a friend of yours, but man I'd like to be his friend if you know what I mean!" she added with a little giggle. Kaho walked into her office to find a clean, fresh Li sitting in one of her chairs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Sonamia's house.  
  
"Poir, I miss her."  
  
"Don't be sad Sonamia." squeaked the little cat.  
  
Sonamia sighed, "It's just that she seemed so serious this time, I mean, she didn't even cry or yell or even throw anything. Not even a pitiful little whimper!"  
  
"Well, maybe you went to far Sonamia. You actually slept with another woman!"  
  
"I know!" Sonamia jumped up. "I'll go buy her a dozen roses and surprise her at work. It works every time!" Sonamia raced out of his house and left Poir behind, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Sonamia drove to the nicest florist he could find and bought Kaho a huge bouquet of the reddest roses, and then sped off to Capsule Corp.  
  
Sonamia waited for the elevator to get to the top floor. 'Damn building, has to be so big!' he thought, irritated. When the doors finally opened, he barged out, almost knocking over one of the most prestigious members of the board of trustees. After a sheepish apology, Sonamia rushed on to Kaho's office.  
  
He almost ran right through her doors when he heard the voice of Kaho's elderly secretary. "Do you have an appointment sir?" she asked.  
  
"Do I look like I have an appointment?" he asked rudely. "What kind of guy shows up for an appointment with a bouquet of red roses?"  
  
"When it's an appointment with Kaho Briefs, every man brings roses." she replied dryly. "Ms. Briefs is busy right now, you can't go in. Another young man stopped by and has been waiting for her since before her meeting ended."  
  
'Another guy? Muscling in on MY Kaho? I don't think so!' Sonamia thought, overcome by jealousy. He walked right up to the doors and practically tore them off their hinges. He was totally unprepared for what he saw.  
  
Kaho was sitting on her desk, legs wrapped around Li's waist. Her blouse was open and her skirt was up around her thighs. Kaho's hands were entangled in Li's hair and the two were locked in a passionate kiss. Li's hands were in the process of undoing the clasp on Kaho's bra.  
  
Sonamia stared, openmouthed, at the couple in Kaho's office. 'Li and Kaho? Li and Kaho? LI AND KAHO!?!?!?!?!' The thought finally registered and Sonamia let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL???" Li roared, pulling away from Kaho. He had been too occupied with her to notice Sonamia come in. Kaho sat on her desk, blouse open, skirt hiked up around her thighs. She looked completely lost.  
  
"So you have been sleeping with him!?!" Sonamia growled. "I knew it! I knew you were nothing more than a dirty little whore! It always happens to the rich ones!"  
  
Simultaneously, Li and Kaho's eyes narrowed, sending out icy glares toward the dumbfounded baseball player/martial artist/sleaze-bag. Surprisingly, it was Kaho who made the first move.  
  
She hopped off of her desk, and sauntered over to Sonamia, not even caring that her blouse was open and her silky black bra was exposed to the world. She stopped in front of him and put her finger under his chin, first caressing up and down the underside of his jaw, then roughly jerking his head down to her level. She raised her arm and delivered a violent backhand slap to Sonamia's cheek.  
  
"Hmmm, nice delivery, but your technique could use some work." Li said with a smirk. Kaho turned and did a little mock bow while Sonamia looked on, rubbing his cheek. She turned back around to face her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Get off of my property Sonamia." she snarled. "You had no right to burst into my office and insult me like that. I should have you charged for harassment."  
  
"It's all true isn't it?" Sonamia yelled. "You cheated on me with that filthy MONKEY!"  
  
"Yeah. A filthy monkey that can kick your pansy ass." Li said calmly, delivering a devastating blow to Sonamia's midsection.  
  
"Unlike you Sonamia," Kaho sneered, "I have enough decency not to sleep with other people until AFTER we broke up. You disgust me Sonamia. I never want to see you near me again and if I do, I will not hesitate to call the cops on your sorry ass."  
  
Sonamia looked as if he were about to cry as he made a mad dash for the door. He looked back sadly, only to see Li pull Kaho into his arms and kiss her.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe that just happened. I can NOT believe he just said those horrible things!" Kaho wailed.  
  
"Don't worry about that. You won't have to worry about Sonamia anymore." Li said, closing the office door.  
  
"Oh?" she asked curiously, watching Li take a seat in the big comfy chair behind her desk. "And why is that?"  
  
"Because," Li replied, pulling Kaho onto his lap, "you're mine now."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yup." He murmured, placing hot kisses on her neck. "Now where were we?" He slid his hand up her smooth leg, and under her skirt.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about ripping my panties off again Li!" she moaned. "I have to spend the rest of the day here you know, and I don't like the idea of going commando!"  
  
Li chuckled lightly, taking a hold of the soft fabric, an evil grin spreading over his face. "RRRIIIIIPPPPP"  
  
"Li you BASTARD" Kaho yelled. "I told you not to ooohhhhmm.." her protests turned to soft moans as she felt Li's fingers enter her womanhood. She grasped his arms, trying to find something she could hold onto as he coaxed her into release.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the smirking features of her Manlover as he brought his sticky hand up to his lips. On a sudden impulse, she stopped him, taking his hand in hers and bringing it up to her own mouth. She licked at his fingers, lapping up her own juices.  
  
Li watched her lick him, remembering her oral performance from last night. He felt himself hardening and reached his out to grab her hand. He slipped it down over the bulge in his pants, hoping she would get the idea.  
  
Kaho smiled devilishly, reaching her hand down and unzipping his fly. She slipped her hand under into his pants, coming into contact with his throbbing manhood. She rubbed the tip gently with her fingers, and then proceeded to massage his entire length. Li moaned aloud at the pressure of Kaho's hands on him. He grunted softly at his release and moved to put his arms around the woman on his lap. She pressed herself against him and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she hiked her skirt up so she could straddle him. Kaho rubbed her nakedness against his before impaling herself on his hardened shaft. She moved her hips up and down while Li pushed his up to meet her. Upon release, both cried out softly, falling to lean against each other, panting like dogs on a hot summer day. Both of them were a mess, as was Kaho's chair.  
  
Kaho murmured a soft "I love you." into Li's ear, and was rewarded with a nip on the neck and a soft, pleasured growl, meaning "Me too." 


	3. Final Chapter

It had been a week since Rika and Yamazaki took an unplanned trip into the humidity room. The two had promised at Kaho and Li's insistence (mostly Li's though) not to tell any of the others yet. Toya didn't even know.  
  
Li was busy training in the humidity room, still trying to figure out why he had been so damn nice (for him anyway) to Kakarott's insane mate. "Maybe it had something to do with that idiotic shopping trip." he mused. "I mean, that food we ate at that mall was pretty rancid, even worse than Kaho's cooking." At the thought of the blue haired female, Li cursed at the familiar tightening of his pants. "Damn woman! I'm trying to train! Get out of my head!" Li tried to block out all thoughts of Kaho, but it was impossible. "Damnit! I should have showered by myself this morning. Not only do I have to think about her, but I also have to smell her all over me!" he moaned, turning off the humidity. "Oh well, if I can't train because of her, I'll just train with her." A smirk formed over his features as he strutted out of the humidity room in search of his mate.  
  
  
  
"Why hello Toya-chan! What are you doing here?" Kaho said cheerily.  
  
"Me and Krillin were just on our way to Master Roshi's house. Your mom cornered poor Krillin but I managed to escape!" Kaho laughed. Mrs. Mirokucertainly had a way of trapping helpless people into mindless discussions.  
  
Just then Li walked in, shirtless and sweaty. Kaho felt her heart jump. "Hey Li!" she said. "Toya's here." Li nodded at the small demi Manand grunted a greeting to the woman beside him. "Oh here's your lunch." Kaho said, motioning to a table packed with food.  
  
Li sat down, and picked at his food, only eating about half of his normal intake. He was disappointed. He had been hoping to find Kaho alone, but instead she was here with Kakarott's brat. He frowned, becoming aware of a pair of big blue eyes watching him. He pushed away the leftover food with a simple "I'm not hungry." and walked out of the room.  
  
Toya looked up at Kaho, who had a curious, worried expression on her face. "Is something wrong Kaho?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no nothing's wrong. I've just never seen Li turn away that much food. I wonder if he's sick." Toya thought about this for awhile, and decided that there was something he didn't know. He had heard his mother and father talking in hushed tones the other day, but all he had made out were the words 'Kaho and Li.' He had also noticed the strange look on Li's face as he had eaten his meal. He shrugged and told Kaho he had to leave, setting off to find Krillin.  
  
  
  
"Master Roshi! What's up?" Krillin called as they landed next to the Kame House. Sonamia, Tien, and Choutzu came out of the house.  
  
"Master Roshi's not here." Tien called.  
  
"He said he was going to a strip bar." Choutzu said. "Tien, what's a strip bar?"  
  
Tien blushed, and replied nervously, "Uh, I'll tell you later." Choutzu frowned but accepted Tien's answer. "Hey what took you guys so long anyway?"  
  
"Well, we kinda stopped at Kaho's." Krillin said, noting the look of pain and anger on Sonamia's face. "Sorry Sonamia."  
  
"Hey speaking of Kaho," Toya said, "her and Li were acting really weird today. I mean, he wasn't even rude to her and she seemed really worried when he didn't eat all of his lunch."  
  
"I don't see why they should be rude to each other." Sonamia replied bitterly. "Last time I checked, they were sleeping together."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Krillin, and Tien screamed at the same time. Toya and Choutzu seemed unaffected; after all, they didn't really know the significance behind Sonamia's words.  
  
"Did Li's bed break?" Choutzu asked innocently. "I'm surprised Kaho doesn't make him sleep on the couch. I know I wouldn't want to be that close to him!" Tien blushed again and suggested that Choutzu and Toya go off and play. The two scampered off, splashing around in the water. Krillin and Tien were still very curious about this new development, so Sonamia proceeded to tell them about how he found out, omitting the part about how he was unfaithful.  
  
  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Damn bouncers, kicking me out." Master Roshi mumbled as he climbed up the drainpipe to Kaho's balcony. Kaho should be going to bed soon, and he figured if he was lucky than he could spy on her while she was changing.  
  
"Muh. Master Roshi?" came a voice from a nearby plant. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same thing you are Oolong, I won't tell if you don't tell." The two turned back to the window, as Kaho was just walking in, wearing a small lacey little nightdress. The two cursed the fact that she had already changed, but were quite grateful to see her in the skimpy clothing. Master Roshi was busy trying to stop his nosebleed as the door opened. He looked up to see Li walk in, clad in only a pair of black silk pajama pants. (Remember these??? I'll give you a hint, go back and re-read story 4!) "What's he doing in there." The perverted master growled as he watched Li.  
  
Kaho walked over to meet the Manprince, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and bringing her lips up to meet his. Li arms moved around her waist and pulled her against him, while his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Roshi and Oolong watched with wide eyes as the couple kissed passionately.  
  
One of Li's arms moved downward, his hand caressing her bottom before moving up under the silky fabric. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tore off yet another of Kaho's undergarments and dropped it on the floor beside them. Kaho whimpered as she felt Li's fingers toying with her, and she felt her knees going weak. Effortlessly, the prince picked up his mate, depositing her on the bed. He was about to undress her, when he heard a noise from outside the balcony window. He started to walk towards over to the huge glass doors.  
  
"Li, it's probably just a cat." Kaho said, from her new position under the blankets. "Come to bed." Li didn't listen. He had learned a long time ago that the little things were what killed you. He really doubted that someone was out there waiting to kill him, but he couldn't ignore his instincts.  
  
He opened the doors to find Master Roshi and Oolong, both in the act of trying to jump over the railing. Li grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts and dragged them inside.  
  
Kaho peeked out from under the covers, a mixture of anger and mortification pulsing through her veins. "What the HELL do you think you're DOING!?!?!?" she screamed. "I could have been NAKED!!! Or we could have been having SEX you PERVERTS!!!!!"  
  
"The whole point was to see you naked, baka." Li cut in. "I think I'll have a lot of fun teaching these two a lesson about privacy and manners." he added with a devilish smirk.  
  
"We weren't expecting to see HIM here." Master Roshi whined. "What is he doing here anyway?"  
  
"One, it doesn't matter whether you were expecting Li to be here or not. And two, what does it look like we were doing, kuso?" Kaho growled. She was ready to jump out from under the covers and strangle the two hentai in front of her. If it weren't for the fact that she was wearing nothing but a very skimpy nightie, she would have.  
  
Li laughed softly, he liked it when his mate was angry with people other than himself. It made her seem so incredibly Saiya-jin. "All right, I was in a very good mood until you had to go and interrupt us. You have one minute to come up with a feasible excuse for being here or I will kick your sorry little asses into next Tuesday!"  
  
"Well, we ummm. We uhhhh." Master Roshi stammered.  
  
"We were just ummm, testing the uhhhh.. FIRE ESCAPE! Yeah that's it! We were testing the fire escape! Can't have poor Kaho here trapped in her room if there's a fire can we?" Oolong bellowed.  
  
Li looked unconvinced. "Nope. Not good enough." he said, picking up the two frightened perverts by their collars again.  
  
"I don't see why he's so upset," Oolong murmured to Master Roshi. "I mean, it's not like we even saw anything!"  
  
"I heard that." Li growled. "You're damn lucky I don't rip your little heads off. I would be a VERY unhappy man if you had seen anything more. If you EVER try ANYTHING like this again, I will personally kill the both of you, and I promise to make your deaths as slow and painful as possible." he trailed off, his voice dangerously low. The pig and decrepit old man nodded their heads quickly, murmuring agreements. Li walked over to the still open door and proceeded to literally kick the two right off of Capsule Corp.'s property. He dusted his hands off and turned to his mate. She was bright red, and he suspected that the adrenaline rush had worn off and she was now mortified. He walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers with Kaho, pulling her close and turning off the bedside lamp.  
  
"Li," he heard her whisper, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?" Kaho sat bolt upright in bed. "Are you happy, angry, what?" Li sighed and looked at his mate. He hated these damn emotions. He wanted to tell her so much but he was afraid. "Please just talk to me Li. I have to know how you feel."  
  
He slipped a hand underneath her nightie, resting it on her belly. He could already feel the child's small ki. He felt a smile forming on his lips as he looked into Kaho's face. "Am I really going to be a father?" Kaho nodded and he smiled down at her belly. She was so relieved, she thought he might have rejected the child because of his stupid pride, but he seemed to be happy. "I don't know how to be a father." he said, his smile fading.  
  
"Don't worry Li." Kaho said, taking his free hand in her own. "I don't know how to be a mother, but we can learn."  
  
"But, what if.. What if I kill it or something by accident?" Kaho laughed softly. Li was so cute when he wasn't so cocky.  
  
"You won't kill it Li. If it's part Saiya-jin, I don't think it'll die too easily." Li smiled up at her.  
  
"I guess not." he said, his face flushing slightly. "How long?"  
  
"I just found out a couple of days ago. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well, you kinda did." He pulled her close and kissed her, then snuggled back down into bed, his fingers absently drawing patterns on her belly.  
  
******** 8 Months and 3 Weeks Later *************  
  
"OH MY GOD! LI IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS, I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN! I SWEAR I'LL BECOME CELIBATE!!!!!!"  
  
"Push Ms. Briefs." the doctor ordered. "Just a few more."  
  
"Woman," Li growled, "you're crushing my fingers."  
  
"Oh Gee, SORRY Li. I forgot how much PAIN you must be in! AHHHHHH!!"  
  
"One more hard push on the count of three! One, Two, Three, NOW!" The sound of a baby crying came into the room and everyone fell silent. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."  
  
"Li, he's so beautiful!" she breathed. "Come look!"  
  
"He's got blonde hair."  
  
"So!" Kaho said furiously but when he looked back at her, she only smiled. "Whatever you say Li-chan!"  
  
Li only growled.  
  
END 


End file.
